KLUB
KLUB is an ABC affiliate in Lubbock, Texas. It broadcasts on channel 8. Website History *www.wb8lubbock.com (1996-2000) *www.nbc8lubbock.com (2000-2009) *www.klubnbc8.com (2009-2014) *www.klubabc8.com (2015-present) News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *The West Texas Report (1954-1962) *KLUB-TV News (1962-1968) *Eyewitness News (1968-1973, 2001-present) *NewsCenter 8 (1973-1978) *Action News (1978-1984) *Channel 8 News (1984-1991) *News 8 (1991-2001) Station Slogans *Channel 8, Proud as a Peacock! (1979-1981; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Channel 8, Our Pride is Showing (1981-1982; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *We're Channel 8, Just Watch Us Now (1982-1983; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Channel 8 There, Be There (1983-1984; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Channel 8, Let's All Be There (1984-1986; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Come Home to Channel 8 (1986-1987; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Come on Home to Channel 8 (1987-1988; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 8 (1988-1990; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Channel 8 is The Place to Be! (1990-1992; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *It's A Whole New Channel 8 (1992-1993; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *The Stars are Back on Channel 8 (1993-1994; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *It's Channel 8 (1994-1995; localized version of NBC ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to The WB in 1995) *You'll Find Your Friends on WB 8 (1995-1996; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *We Stand Out to WB 8 (1996-1997; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *It's All Right Here on WB 8 (1997-1998; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Dubba-Dubba-Dubba WB 8 (1998-1999; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *The Best is Yet to Come on WB 8 (1999-2000; localized version of The WB ad campaign; this was the last slogan before returning to NBC in 2000) *Your Station for the 90s (1996-1999) *We Cover Stories That Matter to You (1999-2004) *No One Covers the South Plains Like We Do (2004-present) Logos KLUB_slide_1976.png|KLUB's Logo from 1976 KLUB ID 1978.png|KLUB logo from 1978; promoting NBC's NBSee Us campaign KLUB 1980.png|KLUB logo from 1980; promoting NBC's Proud as a Peacock campaign (Series 2) KLUB 1981.png|KLUB logo from 1981 promoting NBC's Our Pride is Showing campaign KLUB ID 1983.png|KLUB's Be There logo from 1983 KLUB ID 1986.png|KLUB logo from 1986; promoting NBC's Come Home to NBC campaign KLUB 1986.png|KLUB "Come Home to Channel 8" ID from 1986 KLUB Logo (1991-1995).png|KLUB's Logo (1991-1995) KLUB 1993.png|KLUB varation logo from 1993 KLUB ID bumper 1993.png|KLUB ID bumper from 1993 taken from Nurses KLUB 8 ID 1994.png|KLUB logo from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign KLUB Logo.png|KLUB's Logo (2003-2014) Current On-Air Staff Garvin Smith - News Director *Dallon Olivier - anchor; weekday mornings "Channel 8 Eyewitness News Sunrise" and "Channel 8 Eyewitness News Midday" *Charla Traci - anchor; weekday mornings "Channel 8 Eyewitness News Sunrise" and "Channel 8 Eyewitness News Midday" *Farrel Matthias - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Jillayne Tabby - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Darnall Anatol - anchor; weekend evenings StormCenter 8 Meteorologists *Teodorico Hew - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Channel 8 Eyewitness News Sunrise" and "Channel 8 Eyewitness News Midday" *Findlay Bogey - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Claiborn Welsh - meteorologist; weekend evenings SportsCenter 8 Team *Barris Ethe - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Aggi Trixy - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) Current On-Air Reporters *Xenos Richmond - general assignment reporter *Burg Guido - general assignment reporter *Samantha Roxanne - general assignment reporter *Gracie Rosanna - general assignment reporter *Dorena Sean - general assignment reporter *Holmes Jermain - general assignment reporter *Sheppard Inigo - general assignment reporter *Hulda Beret - general assignment reporter *Franky Saw - general assignment reporter *Reinaldos Marcelo - general assignment reporter *Daphene Cam - general assignment reporter *Fons Ivor - general assignment reporter *Nahum Sherlocke - general assignment reporter *Thedric Dana - general assignment reporter Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 8 Category:Texas Category:Lubbock Category:Television channels and stations established in 1954 Category:Gray Television Category:ABC affiliated stations